


all aboard the lumity ship

by cutebutsavage



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fun, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutebutsavage/pseuds/cutebutsavage
Summary: fluffy and cute one-shots revolving around luz and amity
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 18
Kudos: 251





	1. amity’s doodles

-Okay BUT, if you liked Azura, you’ll definitely like The clockwork violet series! It’s sooo cool, it has all what it takes to be the perfect comig-of-age/teenage saga, it has witches, a boarding house, the rival to best friends dynamic, the mysterious murder, mind blowing plot twists, pleeease Amity, you HAVE to read it- Luz squealed, grabbing her friend’s shoulders and forcing her to make eye contact.

-Wha- read? I know how to read! S-sure, I’ll read it!- said the young witch trying to keep her cool but unable to control her blushing reflex.

-YAAAAAY! You’re the best Amity! I can’t wait for you to be completely obsessed with it so we can cry over the fact that the author died and will never release the final book of the series! I’m SO excited!-

_So that’s what happened_ , thought a now all alone Amity to herself while looking at her bedroom’s ceiling. 

-Uuugh- she suddenly turned and groaned into her pillow. _I gotta get better at keeping my cool_ , she thought again, _but I can’t help it, Luz looks like a total dork when she’s excited. It’s so cute…_

She shook her head trying to keep away the memories. Maybe reading the books she lent her would help distract herself from constantly thinking of Luz, or so she thought... but it actually made it worse…

The story featured Amala and Luna, two young girls training to be witches. Amala was the promising daughter of a prestigious house of ancient witches descendants and Luna was just an orphan who happens to have potential and gets adopted by one of the teachers of the boarding house where they both study. They appear to be rivals at first but they bond over the fact that they can understand each other’s loneliness and the anxiety that they have from other people’s expectations of them, and when their headmistress is murdered they become best friends and try to solve the mistery of her murder while looking for the Clockwork Violet, an ancient and magical divise that can only be used by someone who has an impossible amount of magic. They find out that neither of them can use the clockwork violet on their one so they end up fuzing with one another to make up the most powerful witchling ever...

_-Luna…_ _I used to hate you… but now… you’re the only one who truly knows me, you’ve been with me through it all. I don’t care anymore who is the one chosen by the Clockwork Violet, I’ll give you my power, so please… let’s become one…-_

-OKAY THAT’S ENOUGH- Amity closed the book violently, feeling her face turn impossibly hot.- It’s time to draw some doodles.

But it was now impossible for her to drive the story out of her head, she’ll just keep remembering passages of the books and dialogues and placing Luz’s face in her mental image of Luna, and then mixing her names up until...

_-Luz…_ _I used to hate you… but now… you’re the only one who truly knows me, you’ve been with me through it all. I don’t care if you’re a human who lives inside a giant owl, I’ll give you my diary, so please… let’s become…-_

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH! I CAN’T DO IT! I CAN’T STOP THINKING ABOUT IT! I NEED TO TAKE A SHOWER- 

And so then Amity stood on the shower for about an hour until she was actually able to cool down. When she returned to her room she was so exhausted she could barely put some clothes on and collapsed into her bed.

-MITTENS! WAKE UP! YOU’RE RUNNING LATE!- Amity opened her eyes and catched a glimpse of the clock. She would barely make it to school if she didn’t hurry. She dressed and did her hair as fast as she could. She grabbed her notebooks and Luz’s borrowed books and threw them into her bag along with all the papers that were around and left her room.

-Emira! Eldric! Wait for me!- 

-Oh there you are! What happened to you all weekend? You barely made it out of your room!- said Emira curiously gazing at her sister’s bag which was full of papers.

-Yeah, - said Eldric- we kinda thought you were abducted but we got so caught up watching The Wizard’s Throne that we forgot to check up on you-

-It was nothing I… I guess I also got caught up on something-

They made it to school on time despite Amity running late.

-We’ll see you around Mittens- her siblings said leaving her in the hallway. She waved at them and thought to herself “now I gotta find Luz, return the books, act as if I liked them but not too much and forget about them fore…”

-Auch, hey, watch it…- she blurted after bumping up with someone.

-Hey Amity, it’s you!- in front of her was no one else but Luz, with her usual smile and slightly more sparkling eyes.

-O-oh, its y-you Luna, I MEAN, Luz, hey…-

-So you read the books! How was it! Did you like them? I knew a weekend would be enough for you-

-Yeah, they were nice, but you know…- she started opening her bag and took the books but in the process she spilled all the papers that she’d grabbed as well-...oh, crap.

-I’ll help you- Luz said lowering herself next to her friend to help her gather the papers- wait, are these...?

Amity froze as soon as she saw what those papers where.

-Amity! Are these your drawings? Oh my god they are awesome! Are these Amala and Luna holding hands? They look so cool! I didn’t think you’ll ship them too!-

-WhA- wh…? Of course I- wait! what did you said?- asked Amity in a rush.

-That these are awesome!-

-Not that! The other part!-

-Oh, that I didn’t think you’d ship them too-

-Ship them? To where?- asked Amity with a completely clueless face. Luz laughed at the sight of her confusion.

-Sorry, I forgot, you probably don’t know what shipping is… it’s like wanting them to be paired up- said Luz suddenly becoming very serious.

-P-paired up like…-

-Like romantically involved-

-R-ro…- Amity felt like her soul was about to leave her body.- so, y-you’re saying _you_ want them to be in a _relationship_?

-I mean, the way they develop from rivals, into frenemies and then magical warrior partners and best friends and they remain loyal to each other and put their lives in the line for one another, and most importantly the way they JOIN THEIR STRENGTHS AND DEFEAT THE EVIL FUZING WITH THE CLOCKWORK VIOLET AND DOING THAT MAGICAL DANCE ATTACK-Luz said squealing and spinning around.- they’re super cute together, doncha think?

Amity was about to answer but the bell interrupted them.

-Oh, well, I guess we’ll have to wait to fangirl together, I’ll keep this drawing! See you later Amity!-

But Amity stood there, frozen like a statue.

_they’re super cute together, doncha think?_

I think I ship another pair of witches better- she said to herself, being unable to hide her smile.

  
  
  



	2. doki doki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day after the grudgeby match (am i spelling that right? Idc)

-Say again, Luz, why are you princess lifting me?- a much confused Gus asked her friend who seemed very concentrated for some reason.- Luz! Luz!

-Oh, I’m sorry Gus- she apologized, putting him back on his feet.- it’s just… yesterday when I was carrying Amity to the nurse’s office my heart went all doki doki like in some sort of manga, so I was wondering if I have any heart problems...

-Luz, I have literally no idea what you’re talking about- her friend said while grabbing her shoulder- oh, look, it’s Willo…

-WILLOW!- Luz shouted, throwing herself at her friend and lifting her the same way she lifted Gus before. -Uh, still nothing… 

Suddenly she felt the strength in her arms fade away and collapsed into the floor along with Willow.

-Okay, what was that about?- Willow asked, helping her friend get up.

-Oh, nothing it’s just… Oh, look! It’s Tiny Nose! Hey!- and so the girl resumed her inquiry.

-She’s been like that all morning- informed Gus- she mentioned something about holding Amity and her heart, and some heart issues? I’m not really sure…

Willow facepalmed her face so hard she left a red spot on her forehead. Seriously, there’s a limit to how oblivious someone could be, but then again, it was Luz she was talking about.

-I guess it was all just my imagination- said Luz to herself.

-Trust me Luz, you have no heart issues, I’d be more worried about your cognition if I were you- sighed Willow patting her shoulder.

-My cogni… oh! Is that Amity? Hey, Amity!- 

-And there we go…- murmured Willow.

-I mean… it’s not like I dreamt it, right? It really happened… and then I went to her house and…- Amity kept babbling to herself unaware of Luz approaching.- I must have dreamt it I mean, did she really…?

-HEY AMITY!-

-W-wha! h-hey Amity! I mean, Luz! Hey Luz!- she blurted out clumsily turning forty different shades of red.

-Let me check out something- Luz said and before Amity could say anything she grabbed her and princess lifted her, raising Amity’s face to meet hers.- Oh, there it is! The doki doki thing, I guess I do have to see a doctor!

-I-I qshaj cwezsieo- blurted Amity unable to make any coherent sentence.

-Oh, right- Luz lowered her back to the floor- Thank you Amity! I’ll see you later…

-T-thank you! I mean, see you! Oh, crap-

Willow sighed watching the scene from the distance. 

-Really, this girl…- she said.

-But, she lifted ALL these people, it’s only natural her heart feels heavy amirite?- Gus exclaimed. Willow facepalmed herself again.

-I’m surrounded by idiots- she said before making her way to her class.

  
  
  
  
  



	3. home from grom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lil lumity fantasy in which i was the one that stood up the blight twins because they both asked me out and i couldn’t decide between them ‘cause i want them both T^T

-okay that was the WORST grom in the history of groms- Emira growled making her way into the Blight’s household and melting into the first couch she saw.

-It’s all thanks to you tho! What in hell were YOU thinking asking out the same person as me!- Eldric argued, shaking his hands angrily in front of his sister.

-How would I know she was the one you asked out? I told you I thought she was cute, didn’t I?- Emira pointed out.

-You tell EVERY GIRL she’s cute, how am I supposed to know when you’re referring to her as date material?-

-Okay, first of all, EVERY girl I call cute is dating material, second of all, Amity… could you stop your eyes from sparkling? seriously it’s like they’re both lighthouses on a moonless night.- Emira called her out.

Yeah- her brother continued- Don’t you see two miserable souls over here? Could you stop shoving your “i had a magical dance sequence with the person i’m in love” on our faces?

-Wha-! “Love”? Who 's in love? Nobody 's in love! I don’t even know what “love” means- she stuttered.

-For someone as clever as you mittens, you are an awful liar- Emira sighed- Just for your info, both Eldric and I approve! Not that it matters really but we like Luz!

-Luz? I mean, I like her too! She’s a cool friend but, it’s not like I lay awake in the middle of the night, thinking about her…- she laughed clumsily.

Four hours later, Amity laid in her bed. Eyes wide open looking at the ceiling.

-Oh, crap-


	4. sweather weather

So, for whatever reason, Amity and Luz ended up walking home together. 

_It’s fine, it’s whatever…_ Amity thought to herself, _we’re just a couple-OF FRIENDS, walking down a forest together, all alone, together like a pair-OF WITCHES..._

-Hey, Amity, are you cold?- Luz asked suddenly.

-huh?-

-You’re shaking- she pointed at her hand. She was, in fact, shaking. It wasn’t because of the weather, but there was no way Amity could say that.

-W-well I guess it got kinda chilly…- she answered trying to hide her hands.

-You wanna borrow my sweatshirt?- Luz asked innocently.

-Y-you mean that thing that your skin makes direct contact with and reeks of your pheromones?- the young witch asked in a single breath sentence.

-That’s an odd way to define a sweatshirt but, yeah, sure…- and then proceeded to take it off of her, Amity blushing at that sight.- Here, put it on.

-Okay…- Amity said, obliging. It didn’t reek of pheromones, though. Instead it had a soft citric smell, very fresh and comforting.- T-thanks god, I MEAN, Luz.

-Don’t mention it, it’d be bad if you catch a cold- she said resuming her walk.

-But, now you’ll be cold instead- Amity murmured. Luz turned again to face her and smiled.

-Not if we do this- and before Amity knew what was happening, Luz embraced her from behind hiding her hands in the pockets of the sweatshirt- Oh, your hands are really soft! Huh? Are you okay Amity? You’re kinda hot, do you have fever or something?

-I-I GOTTA GO I THINK I HAVE RAINBOW FEVER OR SOMETHING, I’LL GIVE YOU BACK YOUR SWEATSHIRT TOMORROW, SEE YOU!- 

-Rainbow fever?- Luz asked herself- is it like scarlett fever but wORSE??? But, if its a boiling island disease I guess they’re used to it…

So she shrugged her shoulders and continued her way home. Needless to say, Amity didn’t took off the sweatshirt until the very next day.

  
  



	5. study session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heyyy! sorry i kinda disappeared, life happened but i’m back with another fic of our most beloved disaster lesbians ❤️

-So, you’re telling me you convinced Principal Bump of letting you study all the tracks but now you’re  _ failing _ all of them?!- Eda raised an eyebrow. Luz raised her hands in front of her face as protection- THAT’S MY GIRL! Showing the establishment you don’t give a darn about their outdated and medieval ways of submitting young creative minds to the approval of old hags!

-Wait… you’re not mad, Eda? You’re not going to chase me around holding la chancla on your hand?- Luz asked in disbelief.

-La what? Of course not! I don’t believe in grades, I believe in l e a r n i n g! but, it’d be bad for you if you keep failing and get expelled, not that I’d mind…-

-That’s why my friends are holding these study sessions for me, luckily I know someone on almost every track except for bard track and construction track, but I can manage those two on my own!- Luz said while packing her bag for her study session.- Today, Amity will help me practice for my Abomination class

-Well, I know you’ll do your best but remember, if you fail...i’d be proud of you-

-Huh, thanks I guess. A- ah, achoo!

-Are you catching a snoozle doozle?- asked Hootie.

-A what?- 

-A cold- clarified Eda.

-What?!- King exclaimed appearing out of nowhere- aren’t human illnesses supposed to be  _ mortal _ ?

-What?! No!- exclaimed Luz acting deeply offended- I don’t get sick, this is just uh… allergies?-

-To what?- both King and Eda asked.

-Uh… low temperatures?-

-I think it’s better you get going- Eda said clearly not trusting her.

-Yeah, and take your time, don’t worry about coming back- LATE! I mean, don’t worry about coming back late- added King while pushing the young girl past the door.

-Okay… that was weird- Luz muttered to herself while starting to make her way to Amity’s house. When she finally made it she fixed her clothes and blew her nose before knocking the door. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. She was about to knock again when the door finally opened.

-Hey, Luz! Sorry I was… uh… feeding the crowcats-

-Amity, hi! I didn’t know you had crowcats… why is your nose so red??-

-Uh… they’re stray? I-I just like to feed them and… one of they bit me so…- she tried to explain making her way inside with Luz.

-Mittens!- a voice called from upstairs- Don’t forget to drink your anti snoozle doozle potion!

Amity’s face turned completely red.

-Don’t tell me you a- ah- ACHOO!-

-So… you’re sick too?- Amity asked.

-Yep-

-Cool-

Amity built a little set up with everything they needed for their practice, but she couldn’t manage to rise one proper abomination. Everytime she’d attempt to say “Abomination, rise!” she’d sneeze, and so...

-That one looks like a deflated balloon-

-That one looks like a sad cake-

-That one looks like mold-

-uuUuGh- Amity grunted in frustration- i don’t get wh- ah- ACHOO!-

-Maybe we should take a break- Luz said genuinely concerned- I think you should rest a little, why don’t you lay down?

-Y-yeah- Amity said laying back in her bed, she really felt exhausted- I’m sorry I’m not helping y… h-hey, what are you doing?

Luz jumped to the bed and layed next to her.

-Oooh, Amity, your bed is really cozy!- Luz sighed and cuddled next to the green haired girl.

-W-wait, don’t come too close!- Amity said, trying to move further from her.

-Huh, why?-

-You’ll get sick, you fool!-

-But I’m kinda sick already, so it’s okay!- Luz said while cuddling even nearer from her.

-W-wait- Amity felt her temperature rising and it wasn’t precisely because of her illness.

-Hey, your face is red again- the young witch felt her friend’s face coming close to hers until their foreheads touched- Yep, you’re hot.

And then they both catched each other's gaze.

Amity felt like her soul was about to leave her body.

-Hey- Luz spoked quietly- your eyes kinda look like honeypots…

-I- I- ah- ACHOO!-

  
  
  


-So… you sure is a snoozle doozle and not a human disease like… scarlett fever or polio?- Eda asked while preparing a potion for Luz.

-I’m… sure…-

-How are you so sure?-

-I just am- she said reaching for some napkins and trying to hide her blush.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
